


Identical Snowflakes [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were cut from the same paper / that was folded long ago / so let all the other snowflakes turn to snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical Snowflakes [Vid]

**Song:** Identical Snowflakes  
 **Artist:** Hem  
 **Length:** 2:46

[Identical Snowflakes](http://vimeo.com/33612599) from [Icepixie Vids](http://vimeo.com/user2759574) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

****  
[Download in .mp4 format at Mediafire (44 MB).](http://www.mediafire.com/?u74xm0l9bkb9q4u)   



End file.
